Recovery
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Sequel to Cornerstone. Frankenstein is recovering, and everyone is responding. Mostly M-21, but all the other characters put in an appearance.


**Recovery**

**Summary: **Sequel to Cornerstone. Frankenstein is finally recovering. How is everyone reacting.

M-21 scanned the concrete of the parking lot and suppressed the urge to sigh.

Class was going on, so the kids were inside in their rooms. There were no cars, aside from the rare faculty who drove in to work every day. No one was at the gates. It was completely quiet.

Normally, he'd have been up in the Chairman's office, reporting and eating a bit of lunch. Or in Tao's computer room, checking all the sensors and the broadcast monitors for anything out of the ordinary. But neither of those were possible.

Frankenstein was still in the coma he'd been in for the past three weeks, following the battle where he'd unleashed his power in such a devastating blast. Tao was at home monitoring him, and had locked up the computer room after hacking the system and linking it to the monitor system at home.

M-21 clenched his jaw and repressed the urge to snarl in frustration. He didn't want to be at the school, attending to duties as usual. He didn't want to be here, patrolling an empty, peaceful lot. He wanted to be home, watching over his boss. But he could be no help to Tao or Frankenstein, and he knew that Frankenstein would have wanted his children and his beloved master protected more than anything else in the world. Which was why he was here, with Takeo, Rajak and Rael, and why Siera and Regis were in class as usual.

A flicker of white caught his eyes. He turned.

Raizel was walking across the parking lot, his stride smooth but fast, his eyes fixed on the gate. M-21 frowned. Raizel never missed class.

He turned and jogged over to the man. "Something wrong?"

"No." Raizel lifted his hand, and a surge of power opened the gate. He paused a moment. "He is ...waking up."

M-21 froze. "You mean...Frankenstein?" A quick graceful nod was the only response he got. "Right. Let me call the others, and I'll be right behind you." Another nod, then Raizel vanished, no doubt racing toward the house.

M-21 reached up and tapped his earphone. "Takeo." There was a thin crackle, to signal that Takeo was listening. "I just saw _him_ leaving by the front gate. He says the boss is waking up."

"Seriously? You headed home?"

"Yeah. As soon as I arrange things here."

"All right. I'll be right with you." There was a faint click as the line went down.

M-21 tapped a button on his comm unit, changing the channel. "Lord Rajak?"

There was a moment or two of hesitation, then a soft, "Yes? M-21?"

"Yeah. It's me. Listen..._he _just left the school. Apparently, Frankenstein is coming out of his coma. Takeo and I are going to follow him home. So...can you watch the school for us, and let Siera and Regis know? I haven't seen them come out, so they might not know why _he_ left."

"We could accompany you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. For one thing, it will leave the children undefended. For another, if he's really waking up...I doubt he's going to want much of an audience. No offense intended, but he thinks Siera and Regis are kids, and his relationship with the rest of you Nobles..."

There was a faint whisper of amusement. "Of course. I have heard of his pride from Gejutel." he could almost hear the smile in the man's voice. "Very well. I will watch your children, and inform the others. We will return home at the normal time."

M-21 relaxed. "Thank you. I'll see you later." He cut the connection, just as Takeo came around the building and stopped beside him. "You ready?"

Takeo nodded. "Of course." They exchanged one long look, then darted through the gate.

The journey home seemed longer than it had ever been. M-21 could feel the wind across his face. He and Takeo had taken to the roof-tops as soon as possible, and he knew they were both running at close to maximum speed, and yet, he felt like they were running in slow motion.

He didn't know why it mattered so much, but he didn't want Frankenstein to wake without them by his side.

Finally, the house appeared. He slowed down just enough to unlock the door instead of breaking it open, kicked his shoes off and threw his coat aside, then headed for the elevator to the basement lab as fast as he could go without smacking into things. He heard the dull thud of Takeo doing the same thing right behind him.

The ride down was excruciatingly slow. He almost wanted to cut the cables, just to go faster. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge of how Frankenstein would feel, if they destroyed his property. Besides, he might want to rest in the comfort of his room, and he'd certainly be unable to take the stairs. And given how badly he'd damaged his body, he probably wouldn't be able to use his power.

Finally, the elevator stopped and opened. He charged out, maintained just enough control to avoid hitting the opposite wall, then turned the corner into the lab. The doors were open, and he hurtled through them, Takeo hot on his heels.

Tao greeted them both with a soft laugh. "Wondered how fast you guys would get here. _He _just came in a few minutes ago."

"He said that the Boss was waking up." M-21 swallowed against the dry feeling in his mouth.

"Yep. Looks that way. The equipment started registering the fluctuation in his breathing and heartbeat just before _he_ got here." Tao glanced at the screen, then rose from his chair, picking up the hand-held monitor as he went. "Should be waking any minute now. So...shall we go on in?"

M-21 nodded, as did Takeo. He swallowed once again, trying to control the pounding of his heart, and followed Tao into the adjacent room.

Frankenstein hung motionlessly in the tube, his position the same as it had been every day for the past three weeks. The wounds that had marked him had slowly closed, leaving his skin unblemished, but practically nothing else had changed. M-21 shook his head, fighting the faint feeling of nausea in his gut. He'd been coming down here every day for almost two weeks, talking to the man, encouraging him, and the sight of his stripped and lifeless body, immersed in the healing brew Tao had made, never got any easy to bear.

Raizel stood beside the tube, his eyes fixed on it's occupant. He didn't show any sign of realizing they had entered, but M-21 knew the Noblesse was aware of their presence as they arranged themselves behind him.

Long moments passed. Then Raizel lifted one hand and placed it on the glass. "Frankenstein."

For a moment, it looked as if nothing had happened. Then the figure within the tube stirred. A finger twitched, the hand moving feebly, as if to mirror his master's gesture. The respiration monitor hiccuped, then spiked as Frankenstein inhaled suddenly, deeply, for the first time in three weeks. The heart-rate monitor jumped as well.

A small muscle in the jaw flexed, a movement so slight that M-21 wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been watching. But he knew what it was. Frankenstein had tried to speak. Unfortunately, the mask was too tight for it. He'd been in such bad shape when they'd brought him home from that last battle that there had been no time to fit one to his face. They'd had to get the best they had, then tighten it so it wouldn't come off.

The heart-rate went up again, rising almost to dangerous levels as the body within the tube stiffened. M-21 knew. He could almost tell what the man was thinking, and he understood all too well, the fear that being trapped in the healing chambers could induce, especially when the person inside had no idea where he was or in whose hands.

Raizel spoke again. "You are safe."

Frankenstein relaxed marginally, but his expression looked...haunted. Still far too tense, and the heart rate hadn't settled back to normal yet.

Raizel watched his servant a moment, then turned to Tao, a question in his gaze. Tao nodded. "It's safe."

Raizel turned back. "Open your eyes."

Frankenstein's eyelids quivered, then cracked, then opened slowly. Within the liquid, blue eyes sought his master. Raizel met the gaze squarely, compassion in his crimson eyes. Frankenstein relaxed further, and the heart rate settled back into something normal. One hand lifted, reaching for his beloved master until the fingertips touched the glass near Raizel's.

Tao spoke softly. "Should be okay to take him out. I mean, if he's awake and lucid, he ought to be all right. And he can probably tell me what he needs better than I can. And we need to run a diagnostic and get some real food and water into him anyway."

Raizel nodded. "M-21."

"Yeah." M-21 stepped forward.

Raizel hesitated, then spoke quietly. "You made a promise."

Despite the gravity of the situation and the butterflies in his stomach, he felt a small grin curl his lips. "You're right, I did. Takeo, give me hand. Let's get the boss out of there."

Tao grinned and moved over to the controls for the platform they used for getting in and out of the tubes. Takeo joined him on it, smiling as the machinery activated and lifted them upward. Another whisper of sound, and the top of the immersion tube came off.

The platform stopped, and M-21dropped to his knees at the side of the thick glass. Frankenstein was watching him. "All right Boss. Takeo and I are going to bring you out. Please, try to stay calm and relaxed."

He saw a flicker of resignation, and of shame, in the blue eyes. Then Frankenstein nodded, and lifted the hand not pressed against the glass.

M-21 nodded, then leaned over and reached in. his shirt sleeve was instantly soaked, and the chemicals made his skin tingle oddly, but he didn't care. Within seconds, he had Frankenstein's hand in his own. The hand squeezed his fingers feebly. He returned the pressure, then pulled upward.

Takeo braced him as Frankenstein's head and shoulders broke above the surface of the liquid. M-21 immediately shifted his grip to catch the man under the arms, supporting him at the side of the enclosure.

Frankenstein made a weak movement toward the mask on his face. M-21 shook his head. "We'll get that. It's pretty tight. You don't want to hurt yourself. Just give us a few minutes to disconnect everything." He couldn't let go, so he shifted sideways. "Takeo. Can you reach?"

"Sure." Takeo leaned around him. A few quick, smooth motions pulled the IV free of Frankenstein's arm, wiped the moisture away with a handkerchief, and slapped a bandage over the wound. Deft, nimble fingers caught the strap of the face-mask, forced it loose, then gently tugged it away from Frankenstein's face. M-21 winced at the line of bruises on Frankenstein's jaw, where the mask had pressed against his face. "There."

Frankenstein gasped reflexively, and M-21 tightened his grip so he wouldn't drop him. He knew that feeling all too well. Even though he'd had plenty of oxygen, there was just something about taking the mask off. It was proof of freedom, proof you were alive.

He waited until Frankenstein's breathing settled somewhat, then spoke softly. "Hold on Boss. Please bear with us." Frankenstein was shivering, whether from the air on his wet and exposed skin, or from the weakness that came after three weeks of being in a healing coma, he had no idea. Or perhaps it had something to do with the vulnerable, shamed look in his face. Whatever it was, they needed to get him down and dressed, get him taken care of and fed.

There was an almost imperceptible nod, but it was enough. He leaned back, got one foot up, and lifted so that Frankenstein could sit on the edge, where the platform and the immersion tube touched. Then he bent down and, before the other man could protest, scooped him up, carrying him in his arms with one hand behind his knees and the other behind his back, supporting his shoulders.

Frankenstein stiffened and made a movement as though to pull away, but M-21 only tightened his grip. "Bear with it. Just lean on me for a few moments." He bent his head to whisper into the man's ear. "Just this once, please let us take care of you, okay? Even if it's only so _he_ doesn't have to."

Frankenstein shuddered, then nodded slightly. M-21 could feel the tension in the shoulders he held. A wave of pity and sympathy washed through him. He was familiar with the embarrassment of having to be drawn out of the tank and carried. He knew what it felt like, to be so weak and helpless. And it had to be worse for Frankenstein. He'd always been so strong and independent. To be unable to even walk like this had to be absolutely humiliating to the man. He had joked with Raizel that Frankenstein would hate this, but the reality of it wasn't funny at all.

He rose carefully, Takeo's hand bracing him and helping him keep his balance. The platform descended in a whir of sound, and he stepped off, cradling his burden close to him.

Frankenstein's eyes flickered toward the slender form of his master, then he turned his face into M-21's chest and shoulder, the wet hair hiding his expression. For a moment, the gesture shocked M-21, then he understood.

Of all the people Frankenstein had no wish to appear weak in front of, Raizel was highest on the list. He loved his master, needed him to be there, and was utterly ashamed at his own appearance. But...it was more than that.

The last words he'd said to the man before him were _'I'm __sorry, __Master. __Please __take __care __of __yourself.' _Words of farewell, the most painful words he could possibly have said to Raizel. He, who had been Raizel's only steadfast companion and friend for so many centuries.

How could he not be afraid, to face the man he had almost abandoned, the man he had dealt such a cruel wound to? They all knew how Raizel felt, how he was far more willing to spend his own life force than see even one scratch on the faces of those he cared for.

M-21 swallowed hard. They'd not thought of that. He lifted his gaze to face the Noblesse.

There was sadness in those eyes, but no condemnation, no pain, no anger. Only love and forgiveness. Raizel held M-21's gaze for a moment, then looked at his servant and shook his head, though he made no move to leave.

M-21 understood. Raizel wouldn't force his servant and friend to face him. But he could, and would, wait silently at his side until Frankenstein was ready to acknowledge him, to speak to him once more.

Tao had vanished into the other room. M-21 steadied himself, then carried his boss into the other lab. Frankenstein was still shivering, though not quite as badly. Still, he was glad to see that Tao had found a towel, some sweatpants and a shirt for Frankenstein. It even looked like it might be the man's size. Though if that was the case, he had to salute Tao's sheer recklessness, going into the boss's room and getting clothing. He hoped the other man had returned everything to where he found it.

He set Frankenstein on the edge of an exam table, steadying him in an upright position. Frankenstein swayed, then caught at the edge of the table, arms trembling and hands white-knuckled as he tried to hold himself upright.

M-21 caught his shoulders carefully. He didn't want to damage the other man's already fragile dignity, but he wasn't about to let him pitch face first into the tiled floor either. "Take it easy. You've been out a while."

Frankenstein inhaled deeply, then spoke softly. "How long?"

His voice was a hoarse whisper, rough and scratchy, but still, it was good to hear. M-21 took a breath of his own, knowing there was no way to soften the news, even if he'd been good at that sort of thing. "Three weeks."

Another shudder ran through the man's body. "Three weeks..." The words were a soft exhalation. Then: "The others..."

"Everyone's okay. Regis broke an arm, Siera hit her head. The rest of us just took scratches and bruises. Except for _him_." He lowered his voice. "He didn't even get scratched. I don't even think his clothes got torn. He's perfectly fine, except for being worried about you." He took another breath. "We're all fixed up. Everyone's healed and healthy. You're the last one."

Frankenstein relaxed against his grip. "And..."

"The school is perfectly fine. There hasn't been a whisper of Union activity since that fight. The kids are great, except that they miss their Chairman. We're all watching over the school, us and Rajak and Rael. In fact, the Nobles are over there, and Regis and Siera are in class, probably explaining to Shinwoo and the others that _he_ left because we got word you were feeling better. Everything is safe. Everyone is safe."

"Ah." Frankenstein relaxed the rest of the way, until his forehead touched M-21's shoulder.

Tao spoke quietly. "Sorry to say this Boss, but we need to get you dried off and dressed, and run a diagnostic."

"I..." There was an edge to the word, as though Frankenstein intended to protest. But the man was a scientist, and he had always been almost painfully honest about everyone's physical condition, no matter what the circumstances. He stopped, then exhaled, a sound of resignation this time. "Yes."

Tao set the towel on the table, and Frankenstein took it. His hands were shaking. M-21 caught the edge of it. "Let me give you a hand?" Frankenstein stiffened. M-21 forced a bit of lightness into his tone. "Don't get me wrong. It's just payback for all the times I've had to sit still after you hauled me out of those tubes after a fight or an experiment."

Frankenstein's shoulders shook, and a thin chuckle echoed through the curtain of hair that hid his face. "Well, if you can't get me at a disadvantage any other way..."

"Exactly. So sit still a minute." He ran the towel over the man's back, shoulders and arms. He let Frankenstein dry his own chest, then bent to dry the man's feet and legs. He felt Frankenstein's hand come to rest on his shoulder for a few moments, using him for balance, but he decided not to say anything.

Finally he finished. He stood, to find that Takeo or Tao had draped a towel over Frankenstein's head and shoulders. It looked as though he'd made some effort at drying his hair, but his hands were resting on the table once more, and obviously still trembling.

M-21 felt his jaw clench. They needed to get Frankenstein dressed, to get him warmer if nothing else, but he was clearly still too weak to do it himself. And to help him would only humiliate him still further. It was one thing to help him dry off, but to clothe him like a child...it felt wrong, degrading, even knowing they meant it in the most respectful manner possible.

He saw Raizel move out of the corner of his eye, and stepped back. The Noblesse lifted one hand towards his servant, and M-21 felt a gentle brush of power drift across his skin. Then the energy twined around Frankenstein's body. Seconds later, he was clothed in dark sweats and a t-shirt, a replica of the outfit Tao had provided.

Frankenstein's hand clenched against the table. "Thank you, Master." His voice was barely a whisper.

After a moment, Raizel nodded.

M-21 winced. He could feel the tension between the two men, but he had no idea what to say. He wasn't sure there was anything he _could_ say. Not when it was something between these two. He'd barely known them for a year or so, and their relationship went back centuries.

It was Tao who broke the painful silence. "Well, if you're ready Boss...we can run the diagnostics, and have them finished by the time the others get home. You know they'll want to see you, and upstairs is better, right?"

"Yes." There was a moment of hesitation, then Frankenstein spoke again. "Did you calibrate the machines?"

Tao nodded. "Yeah. I found your data, and I've been setting them up and fine-tuning them for you since we brought you home. They're all set."

Frankenstein nodded. "M-21. Your hand."

M-21 extended his hand. Frankenstein took it in his own, then pulled himself upright. His hands were shaking, and he staggered, clearly off balance as he grabbed M-21's shoulder with his other hand. For a moment, he was afraid they were both going to fall, but then Frankenstein steadied himself, leaning heavily on his arm and shoulder. "The diagnostic table. And please move slowly."

M-21 nodded. "Sure thing."

He took one slow step back, and Frankenstein moved with him, staggering more than walking. M-21 kept his free hand at his side. He knew how much it meant, to be able to stand and walk on your own. Unless Frankenstein indicated that he wanted more help, or actually lost his balance and fell, he'd let the man do as much as he could.

Their progress was painfully slow, but they made it. M-21 helped Frankenstein back up to the diagnostic table and sit down, then stepped carefully away. After a long moment, Frankenstein turned and laid himself down, resting his head on the padded surface, face turned toward the far wall. "Proceed."

Tao stepped forward, beckoning Takeo to come with him. "Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ah...medical science isn't my forte, boss, so you'll have to tell me. I mean, I calibrated the machine for a full spectrum analysis, but do we need to run blood tests or anything like that?"

Frankenstein seemed to consider for a moment, then held out one arm. "The blood test would be advised. As long as you've made allowances for the chemicals you used...you did record them?"

"Yes sir. Right down to the milliliters in the tank." Tao stepped forward and ran a swab over Frankenstein's arm. "Takeo. Give me a hand here." He tied a careful tourniquet. "I'm sure you know the drill boss."

"I do." Frankenstein held himself still. Takeo took his arm in a careful grip then, in one quick movement, set the needle. Within seconds, Tao had filled two vials of Frankenstein's blood, and they were removing the apparatus and taping a bandage over the would, a few inches above the bandage for the IV.

Tao capped the vials carefully. "I'll run these through the tests while the diagnostics are running." He moved to the side of the machine, tapping the buttons to bring it online. "Are you ready, boss? Need anything before I send you in? A pillow, headphones..."

"I'm fine. Just start." Frankenstein hadn't turned to face any of them.

"Sure." Tao pressed another button. The machine hummed to life. "We'll be doing a full run, CAT and MRI and a couple others, so this will take a while. Please let me know if you need anything, or if we need to pause the procedure for any reason."

M-21 felt his jaw clench as his gut tightened. Tao was saying the same things that Frankenstein always said to them. All the encouraging words, all the warnings, all the reminders. It had always reassured him, that Frankenstein asked them these things. But it felt so wrong, listening to Tao ask him the same things. Everything felt, off-kilter, out of place.

Frankenstein didn't answer. After a moment, Tao sighed. "All right. I'm starting." He hit a final button. The table slid into the machine, and the hatch closed softly.

Tao tapped a few buttons, then relaxed, leaning against the machine with a sigh. "Geez. I thought asking him for help was awkward, but..."

"He's always been the strong one. It feels weird, taking care of him for a change." M-21 mirrored Tao's stance, as did Takeo. "It wasn't as bad when he was unconscious, but now...seeing him this weak..."

"Yeah." Takeo sighed.

M-21 turned to look at Raizel. The man hadn't moved since he'd dropped his hand after creating Frankenstein's clothes. "Sorry. Do you need something? A chair, tea, a snack..."

"No." Raizel's eyes remained fixed on the machine, the figure lying inside.

"All right." Tao moved over to the desk monitors and began typing, his eyes on the data that scrolled across the screens.

The silence in the room was unnerving. M-21 understood that it was going to take a couple of hours, if not longer, but still...somehow, waiting for the test results was even worse than waiting for Frankenstein to wake up. Finally, he moved to Tao's side. "So? What do the tests say?"

Tao grimaced. "Hey, I've barely got the X-ray's finished and the MRI going. You know I'm not going to know anything for sure for a while." He sighed. "Right now it's going through a comprehensive muscle and tissue scan. But what I can tell you, from the X-rays..." he drew them up. "We didn't have time to run a check before we got him in the tank, but I can tell you that he fractured at least three bones in his arms and legs." He pointed to faint shadows on the X-rays. "And he definitely got ribs broken by that gut strike he took. Two of them. Now, those have all healed pretty well, but overall, his bone density has dropped by about 3 percent. I'd attribute most of that to his inactivity since he was injured, but some of it may be due to the stress of healing, especially with the blood loss he sustained. I can't say, because I'm not a medical expert." He frowned. "Normally, I wouldn't consider it that big a deal, but it might mean something more to him. All I can say is that I'd recommend Calcium supplements for a few days, or more milk in his tea."

M-21 grinned, but it didn't feel funny. "Yeah." He studied the screen.

A ding interrupted them. Tao turned and tapped out a quick command, then scowled.

Takeo joined them. "What's that?"

"Preliminary blood test results. The full chemical balance will take a little while longer, but..." Tao sighed. "Looks like he's anemic, or close, which isn't a surprise. His white cell counts and red cell counts are out of whack, but again, no surprise. He'll have to rebuild them, but he'll know how to do that better than we would."

"Anything else you can say?" M-21 frowned at the screens, wishing he could interpret them.

"He's lost weight. His temperature is too low, which doesn't surprise me. That's one reason why there's an atmospheric control on this machine, which I've set to warm him up a little, without being too hot. Even without seeing confirmation on the MRI, I'd guess that his muscle mass and density have dropped, since that's normal problem with being too inactive for too long. He'll have to rebuild that too, but that's not likely to bother him much." Tao leaned back. "Mostly, the MRI is to confirm there aren't any seriously damaged areas that need to be taken care of, any embedded scar tissue or stuff like that. If we were talking about his normal regenerative abilities, then I wouldn't be concerned, but none of us know what the hell he did with the Dark Spear out there. Same for the CAT and neural scans. Normally, I wouldn't expect any damage, but we don't know what he did, or what the side effects are."

M-21 nodded. "Yeah." he watched the slowly scrolling data a minute longer, then turned away, to lean against the wall. Takeo perched himself on the table he usually lay on during their exams. Raizel remained standing in the center of the room, troubled crimson eyes fixed on the machine that held his wounded servant.

Finally, just over three hours later, the machine clicked. Tao sat forward with a smirk. "And that's the last of it. Full analysis will take a little more time, but we've got the data." He hit a few buttons, saving the data, then tapped the controls to open the machine.

The portal hissed open, then the table slid out. Frankenstein waited until the movement stopped, then pushed himself slowly up into a sitting position. "Tao."

"Got it boss." There was a hiss as the nearby printer spat out several sheets of paper. Tao gathered them up and put them on a clipboard, then handed it to Frankenstein.

The blond man took it without a word and began scanning the sheets. He didn't look surprised, but his jaw tightened. There was a grim expression on his face, and a sort of pain, as if he'd lost something.

M-21 waited until he set the clipboard down. "How bad?" Frankenstein looked up in surprise, and M-21 met his gaze squarely. "You've got that look on your face, the one you get when something goes wrong."

Frankenstein sighed. "The results aren't unexpected. However..." He lifted the clipboard and flipped a few pages, then held it out to Tao. "What do you see?"

Tao studied the page a moment, then stiffened. "The power and energy levels..."

"Are about a third of what they were previously. At this point, they'd barely be above yours. Siera and Regis would be higher." Frankenstein's hand clenched. "Some of it may return as I recover and regain my strength. However..."

"A decrease like that...any chance you'll get back to your former levels?"

"Unlikely. The destruction of the Dark Spear..."

"It was not destroyed." Raizel's quiet voice cut through Frankenstein's tension-filled one.

Frankenstein looked up in shock, his eyes meeting Raizel's for the first time since he'd emerged from the tank. "Master?"

"The Dark Spear was not destroyed." Raizel's brow furrowed, wearing an expression they all recognized as contemplation. "It has been...cleansed."

"Cleansed..." Frankenstein looked confused. "I do not understand."

"You gave it yourself, did you not?" Raizel's words were slow and thoughtful. "It has always desired to consume you, and to vent it's hatred and rage. You gave it your power, and released it." he paused a moment. "You sacrificed yourself to it. And you were it's master. It has never taken a voluntary gift of power before. The rage has been...appeased."

Frankenstein's eyes widened. "But if the rage has quieted, if the madness has been quelled, then..."

Raizel stepped forward, until he could reach forward and lay a gentle, hesitant hand on his servant's shoulder. "You will need to learn to wield your soul weapon carefully. I do not think it will respond to the same methods. And you must recover first." His thumb stroked over Frankenstein's cheek, where he had been wounded. "When you are ready, I will show you."

Frankenstein tensed. Raizel paused, then dropped his hand. "The Kertia Clan Leader can do so, if you would prefer it." His voice was as quiet as ever, but even Tao winced at the carefully guarded pain in it. Frankenstein winced too, his head bowing.

M-21 grimaced. He knew what Frankenstein and Raizel were both thinking. Raizel wanted to help the man he had grown to care for so much, his friend and servant. Frankenstein didn't want Raizel to use his power, to potentially risk his life for him. After all, an Awakening would be dangerous for the Noblesse.

He thought a moment. "You mean an Awakening?"

"No." Raizel spoke quietly. "It doesn't require that much of an effort. Frankenstein has seen his true power before."

Frankenstein's head jerked up, eyes wide. "Master..."

"The battle with Urokai. You used your power to suppress the Spear then. Now you may use it for other things."

M-21 frowned. He knew who they referred to. The red-haired, one-eyed Noble who'd showed up a few months ago. And Frankenstein had fought him, he knew that, but he didn't recall mention of Raizel using the Awakening. Instead, he'd used the full power of the Noblesse. But Frankenstein looked like he understood it.

There was a long moment of tense, anguished silence. Then Frankenstein spoke softly. "Master...please...forgive me. I'm sorry, but I..."

"I know." Raizel's soft voice cut through his apology. "You do not need to say it."

"I...yes, I do." Frankenstein's hands clenched again on the table, the knuckles turning white with the force of his grip. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel about this defending those in your care. I know how much you hate to lose them. I..." His voice cracked for a moment. "I was prepared to abandon you, to die for you, even knowing how it would hurt you. I am sorry, to cause you such pain. But I...I could not let you sacrifice yourself, put your life in danger in this battle."

"It would have pained you."

"Yes." Frankenstein swallowed. He looked up at M-21, something painful and almost pleading in his gaze.

M-21 knew that look. What needed to be said between them was difficult for this man, even more so in front of witnesses. It would be easier if he and Takeo and Tao left. But he had a good idea what it was. After all...he understood loss.

He didn't want to leave them. Wasn't sure he should. He thought a moment, then spoke softly. "When I was with the Union, when they finally took us out of those experimental tanks...we all sort of bonded. And every time we lost another guy, it was horrible. But...when M-24 died...that was the worst for me." he turned away, deliberately not looking at the two men. Takeo was already gazing into the distance, and Tao was studying his fingernails with intense concentration. "We'd been through so much together, always supporting each other, always helping, training, learning about each other. We'd made promises to each other, promises that bound us closer than brothers. When he died, it was like dying myself. I'd have preferred to die, really. It would have hurt less."

He paused. "When the DA-5 attacked, I thought I was going to die. When that guy knifed me in the gut, I thought it was the end. But...what I thought then was that...it might be okay." He smiled grimly. "I was looking at those kids, knowing I'd protected them, kept them safe. I was watching Regis, knowing I'd bought him time, helped him. And I thought that it wasn't too bad. If I had to pick, I'd rather die for my comrades any time. It would be better to die, than to watch them get hurt. It used to be just M-24 I felt that way about, but now...it's easier to die than lose any of you guys." he turned back, to the Noblesse and the blond man who had served and cared for him for over 800 years. "I know that's true for you guys too. But...between you, it's not just like it is for us, willing to die for our comrades. It's more like it was for me and M-24."

He felt embarrassed, saying so much. He was grateful when Tao continued his thread of thought. "It's like...I spend so much time with you guys, you know? And with all those kids. If one of them died...well, it would hurt so bad it would be like dying myself." He grinned, a cocky smile that only he had ever managed to use on Frankenstein without retribution. "And hey..." His voice dropped a little. "You said he disappeared for so long, and you looked for him. But when you lost him, didn't it feel like that for you too? Back then, when he collapsed, when you realized he had used so much power...doesn't it feel like that for you, Boss? Isn't that why you've worked all your spare time to find help? Why you went out to that island, and beat yourself up, that one time?"

Frankenstein had turned his face away from them, the long curtain of hair hiding his expression. "Yes." His voice was a whisper.

"Yes." Raizel echoed him. Frankenstein spun back to his master. Raizel regarded him with a gentle gaze, then reached out and laid his hand once more on Frankenstein's shoulder. "That feeling...is why I wish to protect those in my care." Crimson eyes gazed into blue, then Raizel spoke softly. "I am sorry. For my sake, you have suffered."

"I do not consider it a hardship Master." Frankenstein bowed his head. "Forgive me for the pain I have caused you."

"You...have no need to ask me for such things. Surely you know the answer already." Raizel's voice was soft, but warm.

Frankenstein relaxed, his clenched hands loosening as he slumped forward. "Thank you."

Raizel smiled, and M-21 felt something inside himself loosen, some knot of fear that had slept in the back of his mind. He had been worried about the two men. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tao and Takeo relax as well.

A ding from Tao's left pocket startled all of them. Tao pulled out a hand-held device, tapped a few keys, then grinned. "The others just passed the 1.5 mile radius marker. They'll be here soon." His grin widened a fraction. "Looks like they brought the kids with them. I guess Regis and Siera must have told them the reason we left so early."

Frankenstein grimaced. "I see." He considered a moment. "Tao."

"Yes Boss?" Tao looked up.

Frankenstein smiled, that wintry smile that never failed to make all of them twitch. "You were in my rooms?"

Tao flinched, then bowed. "Just to get you a shirt and pants Boss."

"Fine. You can take them back, and get one of my casual shirts. I'd prefer the children not see me in this state. And Tao..." The smile chilled a little further. "I expect everything to be exactly where it's supposed to be when I get to my rooms tonight. No surprises."

Tao bowed again. "Of course sir." He gathered up the clothing and made a hasty exit.

Frankenstein waited a moment, then lowered his feet to the floor and pushed himself into a standing position. "M-21. Takeo. It appears I will need your shoulders, for now."

"Sure." M-21 stepped forward to Frankenstein's right. Takeo took a similar position on Frankenstein's left. Frankenstein settled a hand on each of their shoulders, then took a cautious step forward. M-21 and Takeo moved with him, counterbalancing and supporting the man as he swayed.

Raizel watched them for a moment, then turned and opened the doors for them. The three of them staggered through the portal and the Noblesse stepped up behind them.

Five minutes later, they were in the elevator. M-21 pressed the button. He waited until the door closed before speaking. "The kids will be glad to see you. They really miss you when you're not around. We told them you'd got caught in the explosion zone and hurt." He grinned. "You should know, they've been bringing over get-well cards and presents from the people at Yeran High ever since you were hurt." He didn't bother to mention that Raizel, Siera and Regis had also gotten gifts. There had even been a small package from the Nobles, Rajak in particular, and a very grudging note from Rael. And gifts and support from several members of the KSA whom Frankenstein had treated in the aftermath of the Cerebus attacks.

Frankenstein stiffened. "What did you do with them?"

"Left them on the living room table." He felt the man shudder. "We couldn't think of anywhere else to put them. But you'll probably be expected to open them all while the kids are here."

Frankenstein winced at that. "But...the paper...the mess..."

M-21 smirked. "Don't worry. Regis and I will get some trash bags for you to put it in."

Frankenstein sighed. "I suppose I have no choice."

The elevator slowed, then stopped at the entry level. M-21 waited until the doors opened completely, then the three of them maneuvered through the door and towards the living room.

Tao met them there, holding up a blue shirt. "I got this one. Will it be okay, Boss?"

"That will be fine." M-21 and Takeo eased him into his favorite chair, while Raizel took his usual place on the couch at his side. Frankenstein took the shirt, slipped it over his head, and smoothed it over his frame. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. "How long?"

"Any minute now."

Frankenstein sighed. "Then I suppose my current appearance will have to be satisfactory." He eyed the mound of gifts and cards with trepidation. "Surely...there can't be that many..."

M-21 folded his arms over his chest. "There might be a few from people who aren't from Yeran High."

Frankenstein winced and put his hand to his forehead. "KSA and who else?"

"Not very many people. But you were out for a while, and we had to tell them something. Tao's been fielding your office calls."

Another sigh. "Of course. I did tell him to take charge in times of emergency." Frankenstein took a deep breath, then spoke in a slightly calmer voice. "Get me a glass of water, please. And the trash bags."

M-21 grinned. "Yes sir." He stepped into the kitchen and filled a glass. Four ice cubes and from the tap, that was how Frankenstein liked it. He'd just placed the glass in Frankenstein's hand when the click of the door sounded.

Seconds later, Shinwoo and Ik-han came barreling through the door, wide-eyed and hopeful. Suri and Yuna were right behind them, with similar expressions, and the Nobles were close on their heels.

"Chairman!" Shinwoo's expression was delighted. "You're back!" He just stopped himself from crashing into Frankenstein's seat. "Man, it's good to see you!" He rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks faintly pink from embarrassment. "I was really getting worried there."

"Yeah." Ik-han was staring at him, still wide-eyed. "Takeo hyung and Ajussi told us you were in critical care, in a special facility. They told us we couldn't even visit you."

A small, warm smile crossed Frankenstein's face. "Yes. That is correct. I was in a coma until very recently."

"Seriously? Is it okay for you to be home now?" Yuna looked upset and worried.

"Yes. I was released just earlier today." Frankenstein offered her a calm, reassuring smile. "I've been ordered to take it easy, but I think I'll be back to school at the beginning of next week."

Suyi blinked. "Will you be all right, coming back to school so quickly?"

"Of course. I'll be very careful." He waved a hand at the three modified humans. "All three of them were given strict orders to keep me from overdoing it."

Ik-han grinned and relaxed. "Well, that sounds like something Tao hyung can handle then."

"Yeah. I bet even Rai'll help with that." Shinwoo relaxed, then flopped on the couch with an audible thump. He sat forward. "You should have seen him, Chairman. He was really worried about you." The redhead laughed. "I should have guessed when he left class that something was up." He thumped Raizel on the shoulder. "You got a message about the Chairman, right? Cause you're so close?" Raizel nodded. Shinwoo thumped him again with a light punch to the shoulder. "Next time, let the rest of us know, okay?"

Rai was blushing ever so faintly but he nodded again.

Rajak took the opportunity to step around the sofa. "You've recovered completely?" His voice was quiet.

"Not completely. But...I am glad you're here. I have a request to make of you." Frankenstein's eyes were glittering, brightly, his smile edged with just the faintest hint of a challenge. "Once my strength has returned...I need a training partner."

Rajak returned the smile in kind. "I would be honored." M-21 saw Rael stiffen out of the corner of his eye, but the young noble had at least learned to restrain his sharp tongue, even if he still disliked Frankenstein with a passion.

Seira and Regis brought drinks. Ik-han took his and settled onto the sofa with an elated bounce. "Did you get a chance to open your cards yet, Chairman?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "No. I only returned home a short time before you arrived."

"Ah, cool! So you can open them now, right?" Shinwoo sat up straight from where he'd slouched in his seat.

"Yeah!" The other children all looked excited as well. Ik-han was grinning. "We've been bringing them from all the students and teachers for a while now. You really should open them."

Frankenstein sighed, but there was a tiny smile on his face. "Very well. I suppose I could." He gestured. "Yuna, if you wouldn't mind handing me things, one at a time."

"Of course." She sat forward and grabbed a card. "This one is from Pedro-san."

"Ah." Frankenstein opened the card and read through it. "Very thoughtful of him."

Yuna smiled, then hesitantly handed him a small package and card. "This one's from me. I hope it wasn't too forward of me to get you a gift, but I thought, since we're here so often..."

"Your thoughtfulness is appreciated." Frankenstein smiled warmly as he took the small package. He opened the package to find some candles, lightly scented. He studied them, then opened the card and read through it. "Thank you, Yuna."

The girl blushed. "I...I wasn't sure what to get you. I hope it's all right..."

"It's just fine. Actually..." Frankenstein sniffed the candles again. "This is a very pleasant scent. I have trouble sleeping on occasion, and this might be extremely helpful. And they'll certainly help lighten the air, in any case."

"I'm glad." She leaned forward and picked up another package. "This one is from Regis."

The Noble in question blushed scarlet. "Ah...you don't need to..."

Frankenstein took the small package. "Not at all. Thank you." He opened it, to find some elegant therapeutic oils. "This will be quite helpful. And it's quite tasteful."

"I...I am glad you like them." Regis was an even deeper crimson than before. He bowed hastily. "If you do not mind, I will go help Seira with preparing dinner." It was only then that M-21 realized the young woman wasn't in the room.

"Of course. Thank you both."

Yuna picked up another object, this time a card that M-21 thought he recognized. "Oh, I don't recognize the writing on this one."

"Hmm..." Frankenstein took it and read the inscription. A smirk crossed his face. "A card from Rael?" His blue eyes flashed to the young noble in question. "I'm honored."

Rael stiffened, his cheeks turning red. "I only...I only got one because hyung and the other Clan Leaders were sending them. It would be low class to be the only person not sending something."

"Hmmm...all the Nobles?" Frankenstein cocked his head. "You didn't mention that." His tone was cool and collected as ever, but M-21 saw the glint in his eyes.

He folded his arms across his chest, to hide the tingling in his spine that warned that he'd pay for that oversight. "I might have forgotten."

"You get cards from nobility, Chairman?" Suyi's eyes were wide.

"On occasion. " Frankenstein's eyes went to Raizel's for a moment, and the Noblesse offered the smallest of nods. "Regis and Seira's families keep in contact, regarding their progress. And of course, you've met my current guests." He nodded to Rajak. "I am surprised that they were contacted regarding my condition, but I do appreciate the sentiments." He flicked the card open. One eyebrow quirked, then folded it closed. "My gratitude for the regards, and for the...compliment." The slow tone of his voice made M-21 wonder what the Noble had written exactly.

Rael huffed and disappeared.

Frankenstein spent the better part of the next hour going through the rest of his presents and get-well cards. Several of them he simply read and set aside without comment, but others he made remarks about. Shinwoo had gotten him some sort of martial artists medicinal cream. Ik-han had gotten him some books to read. Suyi had given him a simple gift voucher for him to use wherever he liked. Rajak, like his brother, had simply offered a card, as had Seira. M-21 stood there, holding the trash-bag as torn envelopes and wrapping paper were deposited.

Finally there was only one card left. It was double signed, in a flowing script that M-21 recognized from Lukedonia, and again in Korean script. Yuna picked it up and offered it. "This one is from Rai."

Frankenstein took it gently, almost reverently. His hands were careful as he opened the envelope without tearing it. He pulled the card out carefully, then opened it. A slim package fell out. He studied it, then opened it carefully.

A single cross, dark silver, attached to a jewelers backing, fell into his hand. M-21 looked up, startled. The cross was very similar in design to the one Raizel wore as an earring. The one that sealed his power. Frankenstein stared at it, then looked back at the card and read it carefully. He closed it on his knee, holding it like a delicate flower. "Thank you."

Shinwoo was looking curiously at the cross. "Wow...you like that sort of thing, Chairman?" He glanced at Raizel. "It looks just like Rai's."

"Ah yes. Actually, I made Raizel's earring myself, some time ago." Frankenstein smiled, though it looked strained. "It was a gift...a thank you."

"Yes." Raizel's voice was quiet. He might have been agreeing to Frankenstein's statement, but it reminded M-21 of a conversation he'd half-overheard between the two men several months ago. _'To you, I am always grateful'_.

For a moment, he was afraid Shinwoo was going to ask another awkward question, but Regis appeared in the doorway. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you." Frankenstein rose from his seat. M-21 moved slightly closer, just in case, but Frankenstein made it to his feet without aid. "Shall we?" he smiled at the children. "You are invited, of course, especially since you've stayed this late."

Shinwoo bounced to his feet. "Awesome!"

Suyi and Yuna and Ik-han rose a little more gracefully, bowing respectfully. "Thank you Chairman." Frankenstein nodded, then turned to make his way to the rarely used dining room. M-21 set the trash-bag down and followed, Takeo right beside him. He blinked then as Raizel stepped forward. One hand brushed his servant's as the Noblesse passed through the doorway. M-21 shivered at the featherlight brush of energy across his senses, then saw Frankenstein straighten and grinned. He wasn't surprised when Frankenstein made it to the dining room unaided.

Dinner passed quietly enough. M-21 felt a little odd joining them, since he and the others were usually doing the dishes, but Frankenstein had motioned him to sit, and Regis had provided enough plates for it. He noticed that most of Frankenstein's favorites made an appearance, including his favorite tea and the dessert he seemed to like the most. He also noticed that the blond man ate less than any of them. But then, that wasn't a surprise, for as long as he'd been out. He was also quieter than was normal, seemingly lost in thought.

The children noticed his silence as well. Shinwoo took a final bite of his dinner and spoke. "Hey Chairman, are you okay? You look kinda..."

Frankenstein shook his head. "It's nothing serious. I'm simply a little tired. It's expected, since this is my first day out of bed." He offered them a small smile.

"Oh, yeah." Shinwoo flushed a little, then stood. The other children followed suit. "Well, in that case, we should let you get your rest." He ducked his head in an informal bow. "Thanks for letting us stay for dinner."

"Of course. You're always welcome." Frankenstein returned the nod. He remained seated as the children gathered up their belongings, bade Raizel one last farewell, and left. Then his hand went to his pocket, where M-21 had seen him place the cross.

He drew it out, studying it, then looked up at Raizel, still seated beside him. "Master..."

"It will not last long. I did not intend it to be permanent. But the powers invested in the metal will help contain and control your strength until you are well." Raizel wasn't...fidgeting precisely, but he looked slightly ill at ease. Or shy. "I asked the Lord to assist me with it."

"I see." A wry smile twisted one corner of Frankenstein's mouth. "I will have to find something suitable to send her as a token of my gratitude."

He studied it a moment longer, then gently removed the cross from the jeweler's backing and unfastened the coiled necklace chain that had been tied to it. "I would have chosen a ring, but this looks perfect." He unclasped the catch, then ducked his head and threaded the chain around his neck. For a moment, M-21 thought his hands would be too unsteady to refasten it. Then the ends clicked together, and he saw the catch settle closed.

Something whispered through the room, and the air quality changed subtly. Frankenstein relaxed. "Thank you, Master."

"You are welcome." Raizel rose and moved to his servant's side. He paused a moment, then nodded. "It suits you."

"So it does." Frankenstein reached back and carefully disentangled his hair from the links of the chain. M-21 noted that his hands were starting to tremble again.

Raizel's solemn eyes watched him a moment longer. "You should rest."

Frankenstein bowed his head. "Yes Master." He rose from his seat.

M-21 spotted the barely perceptible falter as he rose. He moved without thinking, catching the man's elbow. "Here."

Frankenstein stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, leaning ever so slightly into his grip. "Thank you." He paused, then raised his voice. "Tao."

"Yes boss?" Tao stuck his head through the doorway from the kitchen, where he'd been helping with clean-up.

Frankenstein gave him a wintry smile. "Since you've already been in my rooms, you can assist me upstairs." The edge to his voice reminded M-21 of the time they'd asked him for personal training, particularly when they'd been fool enough to tell him to simply start without waiting for them to warm up or unpack.

Tao looked like he was sweating, but he wasted no time. "Sure thing Boss." He stepped over to Frankenstein's other side. "Just lean on me."

Frankenstein reached up and put one hand on Tao's shoulder, then carefully pulled his arm away from M-21. "Slowly please."

"Yes, sir." Tao took an exaggeratedly slow step forward as Frankenstein moved, careful to stay in sync with the man. They vanished through the door, and moments later M-21 heard the faint thump of someone on the stairs, possibly running into a wall.

Takeo was frowning, as was Regis. The young Noble sighed. "Perhaps...we should help as well...?"

"Nah. Leave him alone." M-21 grabbed his plates and headed for the kitchen. "He knows what he needs better than anyone else." The only possible exception was Raizel, but those two were special, any way you looked at it.

"His condition..." Regis still looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he is fine." Rajak appeared in the doorway to take the plates, looking almost ridiculous in the ruffled apron and rubber gloves.

"Yeah." M-21 turned to give Regis a reassuring smirk. "Didn't you see the way he looked at Tao, when he talked about being in his rooms?"

Regis blinked. "It did seem slightly...menacing."

"Exactly. If he can look like that, then he'll be back to terrorizing people and managing everyone's lives in no time." In his mind, he was comparing the trembling man who'd come out of the tank with the man who'd just left the room. "Trust me, he'll be back to normal sooner than you'd think."

"Yes." Raizel's eyes were shining with warmth, and a contentment that had been missing since Frankenstein had been injured. "He is...always resilient."

M-21 chuckled. "See? If _he_ says it will be all right, then it has to be true."

Regis brightened. "Of course." He turned to the table, and the doorway to the living room. "In that case, we should be sure to clean with greater care, to keep things in the condition he prefers."

"Yeah." Rajak was handling the dishes. M-21 considered his options, then pushed himself away from the door-frame. "In that case...I'd better go pick up the trash and take it out."

Regis nodded and went back to cleaning up the dishes. M-21 watched the young Noble. He noticed that Raizel had slipped out of the room. He was surprised, then he saw the flash of white on the sofa and smiled. Raizel was reading again. Things had to be on the right track, if he'd managed to relax enough to turn his attention to a book.

It only took him a few minutes to finish collecting the trash. He tied the bag closed, then went out to deposit the bag in the bin. He dumped it in, then relaxed, heaving a sigh of relief.

Frankenstein was healing. The Union would move eventually, and it would probably be tough for all of them. There was no guarantee that either the Noblesse or the man who served him would be well enough to fight. But none of that mattered right now.

Frankenstein was recovering. Life was good.

_**Author's Note: **Plot bunnies...Frankenstein always comes out of battle fairly well off, so I wanted to do one where he was the one needing help and support._


End file.
